Legend of Naruto: The Oni Kenshi
by TheDemonKingNaruto
Summary: AU 'When War is waged, and the blood of mankind is spilled upon the Land of Elemental's there will come a time when the Marked One will rise up. He will grow to become very powerful so strong no mortal can challenge him, and when the time comes. He will unleash hell upon the world so that he can face his destiny. This is his fate, This is his Legend' Dark Godlike Naruto, Harem


**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING TO THE STORY!**

**Okay here we are everyone to a new story! This is replacing 'Kami no Warrior' but to be clear this is a NEW story with only the same concept of the 'Ultimate Warrior' idea I had. Otherwise this is a new story, new plot, new idea, the works.**

**This is a project of mine, and it will have elements from two mangas. Berserk (Complete Badassery) and Bleach. And no it is not crossing over into either of the two only elements from both, but overall it will stay in Naruto's world. Alongside this expect SOME characters not many, but some from other animes to show up. They will not have any relation to their anime, and will have their own back story in this story. Plus the Naruto world is a bit different from the canon version, and you shall see why when you read the chapter.**

**Gonna warn you all before hand if you don't like the idea of Naruto and Kushina being together even if their not related by ANY means...then don't read this. Naruto and Kushina are not related in this, and the time line is altered to my liking which is why this is an AU.**

**Another warning this will contain dark themes not suited for readers under the age of 18 I won't list what will be in this, but the Mature rating is there for a REASON.**

**Naruto is Extremely Godlike in this story...above the average Godlike in the future chapters.**

**Now with that out of the way enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Berserk, Bleach or any other references used from other animes or games.**

**Legend of Naruto: The Oni Kenshi**

**Prologue: The Beginning of a Legend**

If one was to look back on the history of mankind they were see the accomplishments, and failures, the sinful deeds and righteous actions that mankind has done. However in a world that was fraught with despair, turmoil and pain, where men who hold a stature of a saint can be cruel and vile as they act out of their own greed for power or for their own selfish acts. No one could oppose the universal fact that mankind are in their nature more of a den of monsters.

One such world is the prime example of what mankind could do when only one man gains Ultimate Power.

The History of the Elemental Nations was not one to take lightly for it was filled with strife and death. Chaos engulfed the entire world in a endless cycle of war, empty promises of peace were shouted amongst the people, but in the end the sons and daughters had to take up arms for their homes beliefs. On this continent surrounded by an ocean of water events that led up to the present were what turned this world into a land of battle.

A man fabled as the Savior of the World had attained the status of a God among mankind, and with the power's he wielded he dispersed an ancient evil that had plagued the continent for centuries. A beast whose power was akin to a God, and yet one mortal albeit one powerful mortal had beat the beast whose power transcended the limit of what a mortal could comprehend.

However even after defeating the beast the man's actions from there onward would be the catalyst that would bring about the Elemental nations of today.

A Land of War, a Battlefield for the Strong and where the weak would perish. A World where betrayal was around every corner to attain just a sliver of more power, and where parents would even sell their own children into slavery just for another piece of coin.

And this is where our story starts, with the birth of one child.

A Child that would bring upon the sundering of the Elemental Continent...

**Outskirts of Hi no Kuni**

The Mercenary Zobech, Leader of the Black Panther Mercenary Guild was a stocky well built man with fair skin with a number of scars littering his body. Black eyes stony stared out at ready and willing to jump at the slightest sound with a rough goatee to match. He had spiky black hair that in a mop around his head. He wore a leather armor set with dual swords strapped to his hips.

Now he had experienced a few things in his time. Since the Third Shinobi War was still going on with no signs of stopping with even the influence of the Daimyo's of each major nation growing stronger only increased the war's turbulence. Because of this many countries were touched by the hands of War leaving devastation, and death in its wake.

This had left Zobech to have witnessed sights that would have made lesser men hurl or loose control of their bowel. To seen atrocities that defied the very morals man where the bodies of newborn children were strung up on spears as an example to a villages cruelty in how far they would go.

However...this...this...was beyond even him...

He could remember the reason he was here, he and his guild was traversing the borders between the Hi no Kuni and Oto no Kuni to further reach north. Then rest, and then head toward Yugakure for a time of relaxation after doing their last score of helping with a minor Lord of his Country in a revolt. The pay had been quite nice, and he planned to spend it all on three things.

Food, Sake and Women...

But it seemed things were about to change...

Because the man could only looked upon the scene in surprise, and slight nervousness. His men weren't doing any better as some had taken a step back while some had outright puked. The things men could do even surprised him, and what shinobi could do was far worse.

The scene they saw could only be called a _'Picture of Hell',_ the ruins of a village scorched, and burned to the ground. The ground was stained crimson in the blood of the villagers, corpses of the dead were hung up as if on display with ropes around their necks and hung below tree branches, and makeshift planks. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air mixed in with the aroma of iron, blood and decaying flesh. Some of the other bodies were rotting away as maggots ate away at their dead flesh, crows picked at what they could, and flies buzzed amongst the ones that still have some bit of flesh on them.

Idly Zobech noted a few things out of this scene, one this kind of destruction was something he'd seen far too many times recently, and seeing it now wasn't that surprising.

Shinobi had done this...

But more specifically most of the women that could have lived here were far gone meaning they either escaped or had been captured.

Most likely the latter because shinobi always took prisoners during war, and some took advantage of that on women, and used them to relief stress for not just one, but for an entire force of shinobi. Hell even Zobech could admit a few times he done the same thing to a few women he'd captured before throwing them off to his men after he was done with them.

But out of this chaos Zobech noticed something...

it was the scorched form of what looked like a woman hung by a tree branch, but the really eye shocker was the fact her lower body was leaking blood. Down below they saw an umbilical cord hanging down. Feeling a chill go down his spine he, and his men looked below her dead body to see something extremely abnormal, and creepy all at the same time.

A newborn boy lay the mud of his own mother's blood spiky gold tuffs stained with mud and blood spiked out. Now at first he would have dismissed the child as dead from falling out of his mothers womb like that but he didn't take into account of a few things.

One it had been rainy causing the ground to become soft during the battle beforehand, and alongside the puddle of blood had made the ground beneath the woman to become very soft causing the babies fall to be cushioned upon impact.

Because of this the baby boy's body twitched at the sound of the mercenaries steps, before its mouth opened.

''WAAAAHHHH! WAAAAHHHH!''

Zobech froze in mid step before he spun around with wide eyes when he heard the cries resonate from beneath the dead woman. His eyes shook as he beheld the thought dead newborn _crying!\_

''What the hell?'' one of his men uttered before Zobech took a few steps forward before he reached the crying child. Hesitantly he crouched down, and picked up the newborn. He ignored its cries as he saw its eyes open to reveal azure orbs squinting as it cries out. Strangely six whisker like marks were etched into his cheeks.

''Um, Zobech is it safe to be holding that kid?'' one of his men spoke causing him to look his way with a raised eyebrow.

''What do you mean?''

''Erm, well things like this are said to be the workings of a Demon, and that kid being alive out here could mean he's cursed.'' he said causing Zobech to blink. He was never one to believe in any of that religious crap. All he cared about was getting money, and by any means.

''Oh please, a curse? Bah, no what I see here is a new recruit for the Guild.'' he said with a grin. He further ignored his men as he walked towards his horse. He wasn't a man of religion, and didn't believe in curses or hexes. No all he saw was a another recruit fr his guild. A child especially a newborn was always the best to gain because they always had a clean slate. Looking down at the kid he thought up a name for the blond haired brat.

''Heh, I think I'll name you Naruto after all I did find you in the middle of a maelstrom of a storm.'' he said as he gazed up at the pitch black sky as clouds swirled about. Thunder boomed across the skies as the winds ravaged past them as the rain pelted them down.

Unfortunately he missed the faded black pentagram flash on the kids forehead before it faded away.

**5 Year's Later-Black Panther Camp**

The last 5 year's for Zobech and his band of Mercenaries after picking up the blond haired newborn hadn't been very good for them. It started off small at how they lost a few more men then normal during battle, but now they were losing 20 or so men during each battle causing recruitment to be in need. Along with that rations, and currency became harder to come by due to the failures they've had.

At first Zobech shrugged off the way his men said the boy was cursed, but as time passed Zobech was starting to realize that something was really off about the kid, and it wasn't just about the curse either. No the kid as he grew was not like your normal child he was a lot less outspoken, but was too quiet to be natural. Being raised around cutthroats like the Black Panthers didn't seem to affect the kid, but he was incredibly cold, and blunt for a 5 year old.

Hell when Zobech started to teach him how to wield a blade the kid didn't even touch a short sword instead he chose two wield not one, but two swords meant for the average adult. Mind you they weren't long swords, but still the kid was only 5 years old, and could hold two blades that size with his height and build. True it took some adjustment, but the damn kid was able to freely use the two.

Since then the kid hadn't picked up any other blade, and used just those two swords...

Even when Zobech threw the kid into battle with him on his 5th birthday the kid hadn't even batted an eye when he made his first kill. True he'd been around a lot of killings since his birth, and the damn kid was born from the corpse of his dead scorched mother but still.

It was unnatural...

What was even more creepy was how _good_ this kid was with blade especially two of them, and was able to work with them in a fluent manner that made him one scary kid in the entire camp. What took other men to actually learn to wield a blade properly took the kid a few days to learn, and to actually fight with a sword took him just a few more days to master. He couldn't count how many times the kid had actually won them a few contracts in spite of his curse effecting them during his upbringing as a newborn.

He didn't use any other weapon, but those two katana's...

However the one thing that really scared the hell out of Zobech was the way the kid seemed to _enjoy_ in the death of those he killed. He may have been seeing things, but the spark of delight he saw flash in Naruto's eyes was downright disturbing. Whatever it was it had gained him a small reputation amongst his guild as not only the 'Cursed Child' but also ' The Little Demon' of the Black Panther Mercenaries. Hell some of his own men were scared of him...

That had to be saying something...

Zobech admitted he abused the hell out of the kid, but he did so to toughen up the brat, and perhaps at times to punish him for just existing because of the curse he brought on his Guild. However the kid never lashed out once, but just kept coming at him swords in hand, and a few times the kid had cut him up resulting in a harsher beating.

The kid was a double edged sword that was for sure...

But the kids sixth birthday was coming up, and he had to come up with something special for the kid. Then Zobech's face perked up before he grabbed a piece of paper from his desk, and read the contents of the paper. Then a smirk crossed his face...

''Heh well maybe this is perfect.'' he said before he put the paper down as he left to meet with his commanders.

The candle flickered with barely any lighting to show the text written on the paper...

_REWARD_

_100,000,000 Yen to the First Mercenary Guild to take over Fort Daggerjaw. Everything inside shall be yours for the taking, but only requirement is to bring me the head of the Commander in Charge. Bring me the head of the Fort Commander Uchiha Kaizen._

_-Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni, Pendragon Uther  
_

**With Naruto**

If one could call Naruto by anything it was his two infamous titles bestowed upon him by the guild for which he was raised by. Them being '_The Cursed Child'_ given to him when they found his newborn body sleeping in a puddle of his mothers blood with the umbilical cord still attached. The other was '_The Little Demon of the Black Panther Mercenaries'._ A title bestowed upon him because of his _apparent_ bloodlust when he entered the battlefield.

Now one would think that living with the Mercenaries for 5 years being raised as a newborn to who he was now would make you think the mercenaries knew pretty much everything about the blond haired kid. Well you would be wrong on that account because to even the Guild he was an enigma, he was mostly silent to everyone, and when spoken to showed only gave you a cold glare before he spoke to you in a stoic yet blunt manner.

No one knew Naruto better then himself, and even Zobech who'd trained him since he could walk thought he was some type of bloodthirsty psychopath. He had always heard mutterings that he thrived in battle, and lusted for the next spilling of blood. When in fact that wasn't the entire case.

True on some base form the 5 year old felt a strange urge to spill blood to fight powerful enemies, and feel the rush as he cut them down. However what Naruto really felt when he fought was the thrill of always fighting against his limits, to test his combat skills, and improve on them every chance he got. Whether that be against his fellow mercenaries or against an enemy. He felt an urge to satisfy his fighting abilities, but at the same time improve upon them at every turn. At the tender age of picking up a blade Naruto just couldn't hold a blade that was his size nor could he hold just one. To wield two blades was the only way that made him feel at peace, and anyone that said otherwise would end up like the last person that mocked him for being a child that 'played' being a warrior.

Via losing your head...literally...

From there on no one dared to mock him lest that want to die...

However Naruto knew he was by no means a normal kid being raised by a bunch of cutthroat Mercenaries was one thing, but the blond knew he was not normal. His growth in both combat, strategy, and intellect was just abnormal and unnatural. At just the tender age of 1 he was able to read, at 2 he could write like any normal person, and was able to walk quite easily at the age of 3. If he found something worth learning he'd tackle it, and learn it till mastered. That was how he learned to read, write and talk without anyone's help. He didn't know why he was like this, but he just was, and accepted it as that no matter what anyone else said.

However he knew one thing about himself...and that was he had an anger problem. Not one you would find from a child giving a temper tantrum or an adult screaming at the unfairness of life, but something much deeper. He didn't know what it was, but every time he fought he could feel his body shudder as a thirst of an un-quenching rage always built up inside him. And at times when he was asleep the blond always felt a slight burning sensation in his head before he fell asleep.

But today...that sensation was only getting stronger, and he wasn't even asleep. Oh no he and the entire guild was mobilizing for the Fort Daggerjaw to storm, and kill its Commander for huge payout that could keep them supplied for the next few months, and ride out the winter.

But as he rode in the back carriage with his fellow mercenaries he rubbed his forehead whilst he stared out at the darkening sky with narrowed eyes. Maybe it was just him, but he felt a sudden sense of impending doom gnaw at back of his mind.

''Is the Little Demon finally nervous before a battle?'' a smug voice alerted the blond child causing him to glance coldly infront of him. He saw the man called Gambino, Zobech's second-in-command staring at him with a grin. Naruto just gave him a cold stare before ignoring him causing the man to scoff at his failed attempt to rile him up.

But still Naruto couldn't shake this uneasy feeling...

**Fort Daggerjaw**

''BREAK DOWN THE GATES!'' Zobech shouted whilst his men roared in approval as they rammed the gates. They created, and cracked under the overwhelming numbers of the mercenaries, the raging storm above them pelted them down with rain and the winds pushed past them with strong gusts. Thunder boomed across the skies as the gates were hit one last time before it fell causing the mercenaries to swarm inside the fort.

Amongst them Naruto pulled his out his two katana's before he swung them forward cutting down three guards before he he stabbed another before kicking him off his blade. Dropping in a crouch he ducked under a swing from another soldier before the blond rolled backwards before he swung his second blade upward cutting all the way through the man causing his body to split open causing his blood to gush out as his intestines to fall out.

Spinning around he parried another blade before he slashing upward cutting off his left arm before impaling the soldier through the chest. His ears perked up when he heard the air behind him whistle causing him to pull up his katana's to block a few kunai causing them to hit the ground. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a shinobi to come out of the fortress holding up his blades the blond charged.

Amongst the guards of the Fortress their morale was tumbling down as they watched their comrades were slaughtered, but the truly scary thing was seeing a kid no older then 5 swinging two average katana's, and was killing their comrades with ease! Perhaps the shinobi they had coming out would stop the scary child.

But their hopes were dashed as the kid slid under a fireball before he cut off the shinobi's hands before taking a stray kunai before he attacked by bashing one of them the skull with the pommel of his sword before bringing down his second blade to cut through the second shinobi before he swung his free blade at the dazed shinobi cutting off his head.

''That kid...what the hell is he?!'' a guard said as one 5 year old child killed two shinobi with ease.

Unknown to them Naruto was feeling something stirring up inside him, and he didn't know it was, but whatever it was doing it was causing him feel a lot more alert. His body was feeling more agile, more faster, stronger as he killed more and more. His eyes glazed over, but unknown to the blond on his forehead a black pentagram was glowing brighter, and brighter. And just as the blond delivered the killing blow to the Fort Commander before cutting off his head causing it to hit the ground in a dull thud before it rolled away.

He felt the burning sensation come back only extremely more painful, the 5 year old clutched his forehead before he stabbed his katana's into the ground to hold himself up. Seeing this chance to kill the monster child the shinobi attacked. But Naruto just ignored them as he felt something wet on his hand. Pulling his hand away from his forehead he gave a frown when he saw black liquid in his hand.

''Is this...blood?''

**BOOM!**

A loud boom of thunder silenced the battlefield before they all heard something that chilled them to the bone.

**''ROOOOOAAAARRR!''**

''AGGH!'' Naruto grunted as the pentagram on his head pulsed before it started to glow a purplish hue. Black blood started to drizzle down the pentagram, and further down Naruto's face. Glancing from his spot on the ground he looked to see the cause of the roar.

And what he saw baffled his mind...

**Crash!**

For a giant winged creature had come down from the very skies before it dove head first into the masses of mercenary and shinobi alike before it started to tear them apart. Giant razor sharp talons tore them apart while a jaw of razor sharp fangs grabbed a few before crunching on them. The creature looked completely out of this world because for one it was _huge_ because the sheer size of the thing nearly overshadowed the fortress itself, but it also looked like a hybrid between an eagle and a dog with a humanoid form.

It's shadow cast down on them as its wing spread apart before he leaped down onto the screaming humans nothing mattered to it as it tore into them, crushed them under its giant talons while it snatched up 10 or 20 in its jaw before swallowing them whole. Naruto could only watch with surprised eyes even as more blood started to dribble down his face. His entire Mercenary Guild along with the enemy force was so easily crushed with more then half of them eaten alive by this creature.

Then its eyes settled upon him, large golden hawk like eyes stared him down before it stepped toward him, and the closer it got the more pain he felt in his head. And just as it was about to crush him. Naruto reared up his head and glared in defiance, but his hair parted way to reveal his bloodied forehead.

Then the creatures eyes snapped wide open in shock before he halted in its action before it step back as if it was in shock. Confused Naruto could watch as the beast looked at him with surprise.

Before it spoke...

_**''Y-you...The Marked One...I thought it was just a myth, but that pentagram is the very same one. It can't be a coincidence, but still if what has been predicted is true...''**_ the beast uttered to itself as it stared at Naruto's prone form in keen interest and slight apprehension. Naruto was just confused at the beasts words.

The Marked One? Myth? Pentagram? What the hell was this thing talking about?

The beast seeing the confusion in the blond eyes gave what could be considered a grin, _**''Ah you don't know, understandable for you are still to young, and must mature. However keep this is mind young one. You are not human, and your existence only means one thing. The prophecy shall come to pass...hehehe.''**_ it said before the beast flapped its wings causing it to float upwards. Naruto ignored the pain in his head as he stood up from the ground, and glared at he beast.

''What are you talking about?! What do you mean I'm not human? What prophecy?! Answer me!'' he said before the beast just closed its eyes before it spoke.

_**''You will learn in time as you grow and mature, but I do so anticipate our next meeting. Hopefully by then you can offer me, and my kin a challenge. Until next we meet, **_**Maō-sama''** it said causing Naruto to frown before the beast flew into the air before disappearing into the clouds.

Watching it leave Naruto felt the pain in his head lessen before it left altogether. Wiping the black blood away from his face Naruto gave a sigh before he looked out at the blood stained battlefield. Honestly he didn't care much for the Mercenaries. True he had been with them since birth, but never truly felt attached to them, and only stayed to get by.

But now he was free, but where could go...

Then he remembered the reward causing him to walk towards the decapitated head of the Uchiha Commander. Picking it up by the hair he pulled out a small rucksack before placing it inside. If he was gonna be on his own then he needed money, and this reward would be substantial for him. Still as he grabbed his weapons and strapped them across his back he thought about the beasts words.

_'What did it mean by what it said? A mark on my forehead? A prophecy? And what did he mean by calling me Maō-sama?'_ picking up a shard of a broken sword he looked to his forehead to see that indeed he had a mark on his forehead. It was a black star pentagram etched into his flesh in the middle of his forehead with a black circle in the background of said pentagram.

''I think it may be best to hide this for awhile at least until I can discover what it means...'' taking out a small roll of gauze from his second rucksack he wrapped his forehead up a bit to cover the mark completely, and letting his hair drop caused most of it to be unseen.

Nodding with this the blood packed his stuff, and making sure he'd picked off any useful things from whatever was in the fort finding a map of the Elemental nations had been an excellent find. Ready the blond set off with his mind set for its next location.

The Palace of the Tetsu no Kuni Damiyo, Pendragon Uther.

**1 Week Later**

Naruto had to admit that learning how to survive on his on, and how to travel correctly by map, and by pin pointing he direction he was supposed to go had been useful. A week of traveling after leaving the Fortress, and his life with the mercenaries with it. Since then he mostly ate what he hunted, and resourced his water from nearby lakes or springs. From time to time he would pass a small town, but he never visited.

He'd already passed the borders of Kaminari no Kuni, and was reaching the border of Tetsu no Kuni because he could already feel the temperature dropping as small flakes of snow started to fall he traveled.

Along the way he had run into trouble, with the lands at war with each other other mercenaries, and rogue-nin were a very common sight. However ever since the incident at Fort Daggerjaw Naruto had felt a strange increase in his body. He felt a lot faster, stronger, aware, and agile then he had ever felt prior to the event, his senses had become sharper to the point he could hear a kunai coming at him from a mile away, and could even sense the presence of shinobi that planned to ambush him.

Keep in mind he was a 5 year old, and in the eyes of most he seemed pretty harmless even with his two katana's. They just didn't know he was once apart of the Black Panther's Mercenary Guild for 5 year's, and was trained by Zobech himself. A fearsome mercenary even amongst shinobi standards. Taking in the fact most of the world was at war with each other people would think to be cautious of even the most simplest of children.

Plus he felt a lot more durable then before his body prior to the incident could take a lot of damage due to the abuse he suffered by Zobech, and his tolerance for pain was extremely high after being put through harsh training regime's since he could walk. But now it took a lot of effort for someone to put a cut into his flesh, flesh wounds didn't faze him unless really severe.

Still he knew his limits which was why he didn't go outright looking for a fight he had somewhere to be, and no time to waste.

Soon enough Naruto crossed the border into Tetsu no Kuni, and soon enough he could see the palace in the far distance. Sighing the blond pulled out his two katana's to see that his weapon's were destroyed. The blades had snapped after his fights with rogue-nin, and mercenaries, and after being hit by a rather heavy mace had cracked the two blade. Which soon fell after killing them.

Without having his two blades or a sword for that matter he felt as if a piece of himself was missing...and he needed his two katana's...that was something that had to be done when he reached the palace.

However he stopped when he heard someone call out to him.

''Oi kid! What are you doing out here?'' a small entourage of Samurai walked up to Naruto causing him to raise an eyebrow. It was his first time seeing the Samurai he had heard of, and so far they looked impressive enough with their armor, and katana, but yet to see their skill he would keep his judgment till he saw them in action.

However he saw an opportunity in this, an grabbed the rucksack holding the head of the Uchiha Commander.

''I'm heading toward the Palace of the Damiyo of this country to get my reward.'' he said making them blink as they had to replay what the blond kid just said to them.

''Reward? For what? You're just a kid what could you have done to go see Pendragon-sama?'' one samurai said causing Naruto to look his with a cold glare.

''Perhaps in killing the Fort Commander of Fort Daggerjaw, the head of Uchiha Kaizen?'' he said opening the bag before he showed the head to the samurai causing them to balk at the sheer stench. Grabbing the head by the hair he pulled it out to show them.

''See?'' he said rocking the decapitated head back and forth as if he was talking too children ironic really, and they did indeed see the head of said Uchiha, but still to see a kid that looked no older then 5 claiming to have killed a shinobi like Kaizen, and holding his decapitated head like it was nothing unnerved them.

Still there was indeed kids out there that were raised to do deeds that not even veteran shinobi could do.

The leader of said entourage gained his bearings before he gave a nod to Naruto, ''Very well, we shall lead you to the palace so you can see Pendragon-sama for your reward.'' Naruto just gave a nod before he put the head away before typing up the sack, and placing it over his shoulder. Then he started to follow the samurai as they led him towards the palace.

**Palace-Entrance to Daimyo's Throne Room**

''Now kid be mindful of the fact you're about to be speaking with the Damiyo of Tetsu no Kuni so be on your best behavior, understood?'' one of the samurai said causing Naruto stare at him coldly. The stare became unnervingly long before the man felt a chill go up his spine at the smoldering coldness in the kids eyes before he turned away.

''Noted...''

Satisfied with at last that the samurai knocked on the door.

''Come in!'' opening the door the samurai walked in before Naruto followed behind them. He waited as the samurai formed a line 8 feet from a throne before they bowed their heads.''

''Report.'' Naruto looked at the supposed daimyo, and what he saw was a man not of noble stature that hadn't seen the blood of battle like he first thought. But of a man who held the face of a true warrior eyes that had seen blood and death countless times. He wore samurai armor along with a katana strapped to his hip. Long swept back hair fell to his mid-back. Smoldering brown eyes that demanded authority, and absolute loyalty of his subordinates. A scar could be seen tat went across his left eye while another went from his right cheek to his ear.

''Hai Pendragon-sama, we have confirmation of shinobi encroaching upon our lands. Kumo, Iwa and Konoha forces are advancing upon our borders bringing the war to our lands. And we have received no word from the other Daimyo's to stop their forces from violating our neutrality. We can only assume that if they bring the war here thousands of innocents will die because of the war.'' the leader of the samurai spoke causing the daimyo to narrow his eyes before idly glancing at the silent blond haired blue eyed boy staring back at him as if studying him.

Then he looked back at his samurai, and nodded.

''I see, seeing as we've gained no answer over the last 2 weeks I assume they are planning to reap the benefits should the war come to us. Go, and see to Mifune and tell him to start bolstering our forces across the borders, and should they truly bring war to us then we shall show them the might of the Samurai, dismissed!'' with a wave of his hand they bowed before they turned around and left leaving behind Naruto who just kept his stare with the daimyo who was looking back at him.

''Now may I ask why there is a child in my throne room?''' he said with a raised eyebrow as Naruto just walked to where the samurai before were just standing before he pulled out the rucksack causing the man's guards to tense.

''I'm here to collect my reward for the head of Uchiha Kaizen, Fort Commander stationed at Fort Daggerjaw...'' he said causing the man's eyes to widen in surprise and disbelief before Naruto opened the rucksack before he pulled out said head before placing it on the floor. Standing back up Naruto stared up at the shocked eyes of the daimyo with a stoic expression.

Now Pendragon had indeed put out a warrant for the death of this Uchiha, but only because as a fail safe should things with the other shinobi villages get out of hand. He'd sent the contract to every top tier mercenary guild out there, but he never expected to have his head delivered by a kid that looked no older then 5. However the man soon looked into the blonds eyes, and saw something that caused him to gain a forlorn expression.

Those were the eyes of someone that had killed...

One of his guards scoffed at the display, ''You expect us to believe you alone killed the Uchiha? You're just a child, and probably stole it from a band of mercenaries.'' the samurai regretted those words when he saw a flash of silver invade his vision.

_Thud_

''Care to repeat that?'' the kid said with his his hand stretched in the samurai's direction, but the samurai slowly looked to his left to see a dagger embedded into the wall inches away from nailing him in the head. The samurai soon went to draw his katana only for the daimyo to stand before his next words halted the samurai.

''Enough, the boy brought the head to us, and we shall honor our bargain. Leske take the head and go fetch the reward, the rest of you please leave me and the boy alone. I would like to speak with him privately.'' he said causing the one called Leske a thin bodied man with brown hair and black eyes to bow before he took the head off the ground, and left whilst the samurai gave a hesitant hai before they too left leaving the Damiyo alone with the blond.

Sitting back down the daimyo stared at the child before him before he spoke, ''Apologies for my men on their behalf its just been a very tense past few weeks.'' causing Naruto to just nod before he raised an eyebrow.

''Is there a reason you wished to speak with me alone?'' he causing the man to nod before he spoke.

''Yes, but let me introduce myself. My name is Uther Pendragon, Damiyo of Tetsu no Kuni, and Sotaicho of the Samurai Army. Now may I know the name of the one to bring the head of Raizen at my feet?'' he said causing Naruto to narrow his eye before he spoke.

''My name is Naruto''

Uther stared at the child for more then a second before he spoke again, ''Tell me Naruto-san where do you hail from?'' call it curiosity, but this boy was very strange to Uther, and he wanted to know more of this kid. He watched as the blond frowned before he responded.

''I once hailed from the Black Panther Mercenary Guild, but most of us were wiped out during the attack on Daggerjaw, and those that survived either dispersed or died outright from their wounds. I killed the Uchiha, and took his head, and after seeing the mercenaries were dying off I left. So as of now I hail from nowhere.'' upon hearing this Uther raised an eyebrow in surprise.

The Black Panther's had a legendary reputation amongst mercenaries, and was well renowned among shinobi for their fearsome streak of take overs and plundering of forts. Their numbers in sheer size could have at least been in the hundreds, but the amount of skill some o the warriors possessed was substantial for mercenaries. So to hear the kid was a former member was a bit surprising, but not all that of a eye opener.

''I see, well let me be blunt Naruto-san. I have an offer for you seeing as your weapon from what I see is destroyed, and for coming all this way here, how about you join my Samurai Army? Though the others may not see it I can see an incredible amount of potential in you from just looking at you. Plus your in the land in all of the Elemental Continent that forges the best blades from the finest mineral ore you could possibly find. If you decline that is fine also, and you can take your money and be on your way. The choice is yours to make.''

Now out of all things Naruto wasn't expecting this he was just here to collect his reward, and leave to look for the next possible job. However now that he thought about it joining the Samurai Army could prove beneficial to him so it could sharpen his combat abilities among fellow swordsmen. Plus it was true Tetsu no Kuni had the best blacksmiths in all the Elemental Nation along with the richest ore veins ranging from iron, steel, titanium and others.

But still he was suspicious...

''Why ask me? In the eyes of your samurai I'm just a kid, and I don't plan on being some lackey to carry their supplies everywhere.'' this brought a smirk to the mans face before he stood up, and tapped his katana.

''Because Naruto-san, I know potential when I see it and not to toot my own horn or anything, but you're looking at one of the greatest Swordsmen in the entire Elemental Nations. So when I see potential I see it, and you Naruto have so much of it, and I haven't even seen you fight yet. Plus proving yourself to my samurai won't take much effort if you were to take on one of my veterans in a spar, would you agree?'' he said making Naruto frown before he spoke.

''There must be another reason for this...'' he questioned causing the man to frown.

''Hai, as you no doubt know the Third Shinobi World War has been ongoing for the past decade or so, and with no signs of stopping war threatens my borders. My country has always had a neutrality with the shinobi, but lately their hunger for power, and lust for terrain has blinded them to this. That's why I'm willing to recruit any potential supporter to protect my borders''

At least he was honest Naruto admitted that much, but still to join the Army, and fight in the War...the sheer idea...

It caused his body to shudder in anxiety he had never fought in a war skirmishes at best, but never a full out war. Plus he would be able to get a new and stronger weapon if he accepted. The only downside to this was the fact that he didn't know if anymore of those demons would come to find him again.

Nevertheless...his mind made up after weighing the pros and cons before he looked towards the man.

''I accept Uther-san only under the condition that whenever a time comes for me to leave Tetsu no Kuni I must go.'' he said making the man nod without a second thought.

''Of course...''

_Knock knock_

Alerted the two turned toward the door before Uther ushered whoever it was to come in. When the door opened, and the who it was walked in Naruto raised an eyebrow whilst Uther smiled in affection.

For it was two people first was a full grown woman with long light soft blond hair with baby blue eyes with a pale skin tone. Her body was that of a civilian which was enhanced by the effects of motherhood. The woman was dressed in a finely decorated kimono that deigned her as one of royalty. However she didn't carry the air of a arrogant selfish woman as her eyes darted from her husband to the blond haired boy with a confused glance.

The second person however was a small light blond haired girl clutching at the woman's kimono, she was dressed in a small blue kimono fit for her size, but her hair was tied up in the back into a small bun with two bangs framing her face. Her eyes were a shade of turquoise that once landed on Naruto they widened before the young girl hid behind the woman. The woman looked down and gave a giggle at the little girls shyness at seeing a boy her age staring back at her.

''It's okay musume, Naruto-san please let me introduce you to my wife, and my daughter. This is my beloved Kurenka Pendragon, and the little one.'' Uther said as the young girl peaked out from behind the woman as she stared at Naruto with a shy nervous look.

''This is my daughter, Altria Pendragon. Kurenka, Altria this is Naruto, and he's gonna be here for awhile.'' Kurenka gave her husband a pointed look before she gave Naruto a smile as she extended her hand.

''Nice to meet you Naruto-san.'' blinking the blond shook her hand before the woman ushered her shy daughter towards the stoic blue eyed ex-mercenary. Naruto watched as the young girl looked up at her mother pleadingly, but after a second or two she glanced his way before she looked towards Naruto. The blond himself watched as the young girl possibly his age or younger step towards him before she offered her hand.

''N-nice to meet you, Naruto-san.'' the young girl spoke, and Naruto just gave a nod though as he grasped her hand the young girls face lit up like a chili pepper whilst her mother and father chuckled in amusement at the scene.

''It would seem Altria-chan may have found herself a playmate don't you agree love?'' Kurenka said only to see her husband looking at the scene with a forlorn expression.

''No, Kurenka-chan. Our daughter has just found possibly the most deadly child in the Elemental nations, and the newest recruit for the Samurai Army.'' upon seeing her shocked look he just nodded as he gazed at the scene of his daughter looking in awe at her fellow blond who blinked at the young girls expression as she walked around him endlessly as she looked at the variety of gear on his body.

For Altria she had never met another boy her age before, and living a life like hers where she was always surrounded by guards to protect her, and if not was always with her mother or father. So to say she was shy was an understatement, but this boy made her feel so small under his stare. It wasn't one that scared her, but intrigued her, and sparked her curiosity as she poked around him at the variety of gear he had on him.

Was he an adventurer? A wandering ronin from the stories her mother told her about?

She didn't know, but as she poked at him Altria felt heat rush to her face as she poked his cheek causing him to glance her way causing her to let out a small squeak when she found herself under his gaze once again causing to pull away a bit.

Though he was a bit scary...

**Next Day-Samurai Training Grounds**

Naruto could honestly say that spending the night at a royal palace of a daimyo was nothing short of amazing. Having spent his entire life living on the road, sleeping on the ground or a pile of hay he was not accustomed to the furnishings fit for a noble. In short his sleep had been quite amazing albeit he'd awakened to the sight of Uther's daughter Altria glancing his way every so often as he was led by Uther along with his wife to gain himself a new weapon to replace his broken one.

Why was the young girl so interested in him?

More importantly why was Kurenka grinning impishly at the sight?

Nevertheless when Uther took him to the blacksmith that made the weapons for the Samurai Army, the blacksmith named Agnol a very well built stocky man had asked for the young boys choice in a weapon. So imagine the man's shock along with Uther and Kurenka's surprise when Naruto asked for two katana's, but with denser metal so that he could train with them.

Surely they heard wrong but Naruto again said the exact words, and after asked why Naruto only told Uther that he had always used two katana's and commented that he couldn't touch a short sword, and wasn't about to start now, and seeing as he had no say in what the boy wanted to get he just gave a nod to Agnol who just gave a hesitant nod.

This resulted in Agnol giving Naruto two katana's meant for training purposes causing the blades to be 5 times heavier then the average katana. At first the three adults didn't think Naruto could truly even pick up the blade, but once he grabbed the handle he shocked them all, and caused Altria to look in a state of awe as Naruto swung the blade with one hand a few times before he twirled it above his head before sheathing it onto his leather holster strapped to his back.

That display of strength from a 6 year old after being corrected about his age by the blond himself had proved to be quite...disturbing to the three adults, but Altria had found it quite interesting if anything.

Then Uther led Naruto towards the training grounds where he was to prove his mettle against a veteran samurai. A small test, but one Naruto would take seriously to prove that he was not normal little child, but more importantly he wanted to test his combat skills against a samurai a true swordsman.

That's where things led up to now as Naruto was separated from the three whilst he walked towards the grounds where he was to face his tester. And once he reached the ground he looked around to see training posts, dummies and other target training area's littering the area. He saw Uther, Kurenka and Altria standing out of length of the area, but was able to clearly see it. Though he did see another man speaking with Uther.

It was an armored samurai with long black hair with streaks of gray, he seemed to carry enough respect to speak with Uther himself, but Naruto frowned when he saw the man glance his way before he gave Uther a nod.

That's when he saw the last person in his field of vision, it was a samurai that stood a few feet away from himself. He had spiky red hair that fell around his head with a growing bear to match. His violet eyes stared down Naruto, and though he raised an eyebrow at the sword attached to his back that looked too heavy for his stature he didn't give him a look that underestimated him even if he was a child.

Good...

Then Naruto saw the man finish talking with Uther before he walked towards the blond and red haired samurai and stopped a few feet away from them respectively.

''Now that we're all, we can begin. Pendragon-sama has come to me with a promising student that shows potential in the way of the sword. That is why he is brought here to face you, Uzumaki Kenshin to determine hat he already knows, and the potential he wields. That's why you will face him with no restraint so that he will show us all that he already knows. Do you understand?'' he said causing Kenshin to give a nod.

''I will be honored to test a potential swordsman, Mifune-dono, Pendragon-dono.''

The man called Mifune gave a nod before he looked towards Naruto with an studying gaze.

''And you, Naruto-san have agreed to join the Samurai Army under the teachings of both myself and Uther-dono. Should you succeed in at least injuring Kenshin we promise to have our best blacksmith forge you a weapon that you can carry for the rest of your life., Do you accept?''

Naruto just gave a nod causing Mifune to nod as well before he raised his hand.

''Then I declare this match to begin, Hajime!''

Suddenly, and without warning Kenshin unsheathed his katana, and dashed towards Naruto frowning at the speed of the man Naruto pulled his weapon in time to pull it infront of him.

_Clang!_

Steel met steel, and Kenshin raised an eyebrow when he saw Naruto meeting his blade with the long sword. Then the blond pushed him back before he swung towards him, and this time Kenshin blocked only his body shuddered under the shocking force of the much younger swordsman's swing. His eyes widened as he felt the strength of the blond come through his blade before he parried the blade.

_'That's not natural such strength isn't natural in a child's body, and even some adults have such rare strength.'_ he parried another attack before he attacked the blond resulting in various slashes. Though he couldn't detect them all causing a few cuts to slash away at his flesh his eyes quickly catching up with each attack faster and faster until he blocked a few causing sparks to fly. Then Kenshin vanished from Naruto's gaze only for the blond roll backwards dding the attack from above just before he tilted his head to to side dodging a stab.

Mifune watched the fight progress with growing interest as he watched the blond evenly match one of his best Samurai to date.

_'His reflexes are top notch though when some of Kenshin's attacks strike his body it doesn't even seem to effect him. Plus the way Kenshin struggles to hold a stalemate with the blond shows that the child holds an unnatural amount of strength. The speed in his swings are surprising if predictable, if a child just 6 year's of age can swing a blade that size and weight then his strength may even surpass that of average adults as some are still sluggish in their movements.'_ Mifune narrowed his eyes however when he saw the blond counter an attack that he wasn't able to do before.

_'Plus his growth rate is...very abnormal'_

''You're pretty good, Naruto-san'' Kenshin said as clashed blades with the blued eyes swordsman. Once again he felt his arms tingle from straining to keep up with the blonds monstrous strength.

''I am this way thanks to hard work and dedication. Nothing more.'' was his response as he ducked under Kenshin's slash before slamming the pommel of his long sword under the man's knee causing him to fault before he brought his blade down. Luckily the man was able to move in time to avoid having his arm cut clean off. That's when Kenshin saw the second katana the blond had yet to draw causing him to raise an eyebrow.

''Why have you yet to draw your other blade Naruto-san?'' he said causing Naruto to give the man a look of complete and utter seriousness.

''Because if I did...you may die...''

**With Uther and Mifune**

''Well that's surprising, I was beginning to wonder why he had yet to draw his second weapon.'' Uther commented causing Mifune to nod. The two along with Kurenka and Altria had been watching the battle so far, and being surprised couldn't amount to what the two samurai felt as they saw one of their best Samurai spar evenly against a 5 year old boy.

Mifune would admit he at first doubted what Uther had said about the boy beforehand, but now that he saw him in action caused him to curse his ignorance. The kid's skill was already incredible, if he could already keep up with Kenshin, but he had yet to even draw out his second katana.' The boy's potential however from just seeing him fight was least to say _scary_ due to a number of aspects about him.

His abnormal growth rate, extremely fast reflexes, strategical thinking on the spot. All of this combined with what else the boy was keeping secret made Mifune see the boy's potential was quite literally unlimited.

''But the thing is Mifune...those katana's were given to him by Agnol on Naruto's request to be made of denser metal. Meaning the katana's he's wielding right now are 5 times heavier then an average katana so right now the boy's true speed is limited.'' this comment caused Mifune's eyes to widen before he glanced toward his Damiyo with deep shock. Before he looked back towards the boy who stood a few feet away from Kenshin.

_'If what Uther-dono said is true...then the boy isn't even using half of his true power...'_

Kurenka looked on with surprise at the spar before her she didn't really think Naruto was gonna be able to keep up with Kenshin especially since he was wielding two katana's heavier then the average blade. But the blond was doing it, and surpassing her very own expectations.

Then she looked down at her daughter causing her to smile in amusement as how transfixed she was on the spar, but more amusing how her eyes just followed Naruto's every movement. Had her beloved daughter become so close to the boy that she was looking up to him? Was she gonna have to worry?

Then she felt her daughter tug at her kimono causing her to look down at her daughter who was looking up at her with an innocent yet determined expression.

''Can I learn to fight also?''

Kurenka's face went blank as she stared at her daughter for the longest of moments as she replayed her daughters words through her head for what felt like hours.

_'Damn you Uther-kun for corrupting our baby girl!'_

''Ask your tou-san'' she said with a _sweet smile_ even though on the inside she felt like strangling the daimyo for all he was worth.

**With Naruto and Kenshin**

''Haha don't worry Naruto-san I think I'll manage.'' Kenshin chuckled, though he was fighting Naruto on equal ground without using some of his more destructive techniques he couldn't believe the blonds words. If he drew that blade he may kill him? Couldn't be possible...could it?

Naruto just narrowed his eyes on the Uzumaki before he bent his knee's whilst his free hand went to his second katana. His azure eyes grew icy as he stared dead straight at the Uzumaki as he gripped the handle of his second katana. Crouching low the blond only uttered one word as the Uzumaki readied himself.

''You were warned...''

The last thing Kenshin saw was Naruto vanishing much faster then ever before, and then massive amounts of pain erupt from his body.

Then his vision went black...

Naruto reappeared behind Kenshin while sheathing his weapons he looked over his shoulder to see the man standing still for a moment before his body erupted in multiple gashes running along the entire length of his body. Then the man fell back hitting the ground with a dull thud, and then Naruto looked towards the presence of Mifune and Uther who looked at the scene with shocked expressions whilst he saw little Altria staring at him in awe.

''So, when can I enlist?''

**End**

**And you all go my first chapter to a project story of mine, and as I said before it shall be replacing Kami no Warrior.**

**If you don't know who Altria Pendragon is...look her up on Fate Stay Night wiki...**

**God I'm exhausted...**

**Bedtime...bed looks so comfortable...**


End file.
